Hello
by aniemoses
Summary: Steve and Bucky are online friends. One-shot. Modern au.


It started with a sketch.

Bucky was scrolling through his Tumblr dash one day just to pass the time when he got a notification. One of his mutual followers had tagged him on someones post. He followed it to a rough sketch of a monkey riding a unicycle. The artist posted it for some impatient followers who wanted to see what he was working on, but Bucky was tagged because his mutual said it reminded them of a recent story he had written.

" _this is amazing. reminds me of_ the wheel _by b-u-c-k-y_ ".

Bucky was impressed with the line work and didn't think twice about messaging the artist- _starsandstripes_ \- after spending a good twenty minutes scrolling through his work.

 _your art is amazing. color me impressed._

That's when they became friends, online friends at least. Bucky loved the internet but that didn't mean he was going to reveal _personal_ information, like where he lived or anything like that. He would share other things though, like his drabbly writing that got him a small following of people and a collection of his interest. Both of which clutter his Tumblr entirely.

It wasn't long until he and _starsandstripes_ , Steve, moved on from Tumblr to chatting regularly on kik where they basically became best friends. Who never met in real life but talked and shared things about their lives with each other every day. To Bucky, talking to Steve everyday was just second nature. Something that he never quite wanted to end. He would be lying if he didn't admit that if he were to make an exception, it would be for Steve. So that he can finally see that blonde man face to face.

One morning Bucky needed caffeine. Badly. He was out picking up some groceries because his cat this morning decided to knock over the open jug of milk he had left on the counter. In his grumpy half asleep state he took a picture of the scene of the crime and sent it to Steve with some very angry emoji's.

Steve's response was an 18 second video of himself doubled over in laughter.

Bucky set out on his mission at 10:30 am, bag of milk in his hand he pushed into a not so crowded coffee shop for a good dose of caffeine. This wasn't his usual coffee place, but it was certainly the closest.

The girl at the counter took his order without a blink of an eye and instantly started to make his order before she rang him out.

While he waited he saw he had a message from Steve. It was a picture of him grinning impossibly wide with a cup of coffee in his hand. His smile was contagious and Bucky offered it to the girl who handed him a large cup of coffee. Stuffing a tip in the jar Bucky turned to leave when he was struck by a sight that almost made him drop everything in his hands. That would have been the second jug of milk Bucky had wasted that day.

The blonde haired man that was just smiling at him through his phone was sitting at a table leaning over a laptop and cup of coffee.

That can't be him.

This can't be real.

Bucky must truly be a desperate man to imagine this.

Confused, Bucky just stood there dumbstruck staring at him as if that would solve life's mysteries.

The blue-eyed man looked up from his screen directly at Bucky. His eyes widened and jaw slacked.

"B-bucky?" He asked.

"Steve," Bucky marvled.

"Small word," Steve grinned the same impossible smile Bucky had only seen in pictures.

Bucky joined him at his table setting down his forgotten milk and coffee, "It's got to be. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just around the corner. you?" He inquired.

"Up the street," He replied nodding his head in the direction of his apartment that held a misbehaving cat.

Steve shook his head in astonishment, "I have no idea what to even say right now."

"How about we start with hello," Bucky suggested with a hand outstretched to him.

Steve automatically took his hand, "Hello Bucky, I'm Steve."

And now it starts with Hello.

* * *

Hey so...I kind just randomly wrote this with the help of my friend who is also providing the cover for this story (if its not there now, it will be) She also makes playlist on 8tracks her account is HyperExplosion and she made a stucky one for this story so go and give her love. lots of it. anyways I'm probably just going to be working on random one-shots from now on so if you have an interesting one you want me to write just message it to me. farewell for now!


End file.
